The present invention relates generally to adjustable vehicle control pedals, and more particularly to such pedals which can conveniently fit into existing motor vehicle design packages.
For many years, vehicle manufacturers and/or designers have been aware of ergonomic considerations for drivers of different stature. In an effort to accommodate different sizes of drivers, vehicle controls (steering wheels, etc.) have been designed with adjustability to accommodate this wide range of driver size. The importance of creating a harmony for the occupant, whereby all vehicle controls adjust to the driver has been increasingly more important from an ergonomic and safety point of view. However, package space, functional safety and cost have historically excluded pedals from adjustability.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable vehicle control pedal apparatus which ergonomically accommodates drivers of different stature, yet advantageously substantially fits into current vehicle design packages. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which performs reliably, and can be incorporated in a vehicle at a relatively low cost. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which operates much like a standard pedal and advantageously allows for carryover hardware and switches.